That Special Someone
by Duque Astaroth
Summary: Ese alguien especial para el, era quien menos se lo esperaba...
1. Cap I Soledad

_**Hola decidido hacer un fic que tenia en mente desde ase un tiempo pero no es como otros este no tiene un chipping común aun que puede que ponga algo de poke,peral y contest pero el que este fic contiene que ese el principal si existe es el Recovershipping - Ash x Gardevoir relación humano pokemon una cosa mas en mi perfil puse el link de cómo debía verse Gardevoir perdonen si es un poco… bueno bastante voluptuosa y sin mas que agregar espero que sea de su agrado.**_

**That Special Someone**

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Soledad.**_

Me sentía solo, había perdido a mis padres. Mí padre fallecio cuando era muy chico así que no podía recordar nada sobre el. Y mi madre que decir de ella, pase a su lado los mejores momentos de mi infancia. Su muerte me devasto totalmente, me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

.

Después de su partida, empecé a vivir solo, mis abuelos me ayudaban económicamente, venían a visitarme cada cuando, claro si su escaso tiempo libre les era suficiente. Si no vivía con ellos no era porque no quisieran, todo lo contrario, una y mil veces me propusieron que me fuese con ellos asta que se casaron.

Todo porque no quería dejar aquella casa que tantos recuerdos buenos y la vez malos, guardaba si la dejaba es como si estuviera dejando una parte muy esencial de mí y ese lujo no me lo iba permitir.

Fije mí vista en una fotografía que yacía en un mueble enfrente de mí, era lo más preciado que tenía, el único recuerdo de los que alguna vez fueron mis padres.

La única foto donde se apreciaban con unos semblantes que despedían felicidad sin igual.

Suspire tristemente levantándome del mullido sofá para luego agarrar las llaves y así salir para caminar un rato.

Al llegar al parque más cercano de mi casa, observé a una pareja, se veían realmente felices.

Me preguntaba como se sentiría tener a mi lado a una persona que me quisiera tanto como para estar con migo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, que me apoyara.

Eso realmente debe ser hermoso e increíble. Pero que yo esperara encontrar a esa persona especial para mi no claro que no, la vida nunca me sonrió siempre me había dado la espalda como para que tuviera esperanza alguna de encontrar a alguien así... Alguien a quien yo le importara.

Resignado por aquellos pensamientos seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-Ash-escuche una voz conocida detrás mió.

-Hola-me saludo.

-Hola may-conteste sin ánimos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunto extrañada seguramente por mi semblante tan triste.

-No claro que no-mentí.

-Vamos se que te ocurre algo te conozco muy bien-insistió, al parecer no se convencería fácilmente.

-Ya te dije que no-le dije algo molesto de lo que después me arrepentí al ver como fruncía el seño indignada.

-Vaya yo solo te quería ayudar, don gruñón. Será mejor que me vaya-hablo algo molesta por mi actitud hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-No… no espera disculpa es que estoy…-pause un momento-no se que me pasa –me disculpe al momento de clavar la vista al piso, tal vez mis disculpas ya no valían y estaría apunto de perder a una persona muy especial para mi.

Aunque ¿Abrirme a ella?, jamás e sido como un libro abierto. ¿Qué es lo que cambia ahora?, nada por supuesto. Mis problemas eran mi propio asunto. Así que arme rápidamente un rompecabezas en mi cabeza. No iba a perder a una amiga, pero tampoco me iba a dejar ver vulnerable.

O Tal vez eso era lo que quería creer….

-Te perdono pero dime por que estas así, no me salgas con que no sabes claro que sabes si no, no tendrías que estar así-a veces solía ser tan curiosa.

Le mire fijamente para luego sentarme en la banca que tenia detrás nuestro, ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Nunca te has preguntado que se siente tener una persona que te quiera tanto como para que estuviera contigo en las buenas como en las malas-le pregunte

-Que-me respondió confundida.

-Si es decir tener alguien especial que te apoye-le volví a preguntar.

-Yo bueno no-pauso un momento tratando de asimilar la pregunta-nunca me lo había preguntado por que, tu si-dijo lo ultimo con un tono pícaro el cual en realidad no me molesto.

-Si-conteste agachando la mirada.

Me observo algo confundida y no era para menos después de todo le salí con unas cosas que no venían al cazo.

-Ya veo-hablo finalmente-quisieras saber lo que se siente en verdad.

.-Si...-hable tristemente-pero como me a ido dudo encontrar a esa persona especial para mi.

-No digas eso claro que tu puedes encontrar una persona especial para ti así como yo puedo encontrar la mía, además uno no decide la suerte que tiene pero te aseguro que no importa lo que pase no debes perder las esperanza tienes que tener fe y así tal vez la encuentres-hablo con tono decidido.

Le observe sorprendido tal vez tenia razón, aun así no me hacia sentir totalmente bien.

-Puede que tengas razón pero… aun así lo dudo-le sonreí tristemente.

Me vio de igual manera.

Observe la hora en el reloj que traía en mi brazo derecho-upss, mira la hora que es se me paso el tiempo –dije levantándome de donde estaba-gracias por todo, luego nos vemos-me despedí mientras emprendía camino a casa-

-Estoy segura que la encontraras…-susurro tan bajito, que me pareció más frágil que el aire, o alguna invención de mi tonta subconsciente.

Al llegar a casa me senté de nueva cuenta en aquél sillón para así poder meditar un poco.

Esas palabras que may me había dicho me dieron un poco de esperanzas de que tal vez, yo no era un caso perdido pero no me hacia sentir mejor la razón era sencilla porque por mas palabras que eran, eran eso palabras, quería hechos que no sucederían de inmediato.

Sin mas me levante del sillón, me sentía cansado, tal vez el dormir me sentaría perfecto camine hacia las escaleras cuando escuche ruidos en el patio trasero.

Trate de restarle importancia después de todo tal vez era algún pokemon salvaje sin importancia, emprendí camino a mi habitación pero de nueva cuanta ahí estaban esos ruidos aun mas fuertes y molestos.

Cambie de rumbo, salí al patio trasero quería saber que sucedía. Además así no podría dormir, alumbre cada rincón con una linterna que traía en mano hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Se trataba de una Gardevoir. Que yacía tendida en el piso inconciente seguramente había sido atacada por algún otro pokemon.

Me acerque hasta ella para así poder ver mejor y notar que estaba en muy mal estado.

Que debía hacer no la podía dejar tirada en aquel lugar

Y ni pensar en llevarla a un centro pokemon ya que no había, el pueblo carecía de uno y para ir a uno tendría que ir al pueblo vecino, así que esa idea quedaba descartada.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era curarla yo mismo ojala pudiera hacerlo. La levante en brazos, al tenerla tan cerca de mi puede ver mejor sus finas facciones a pesar de ser un pokemon parecía un ángel

-Eres tan hermosa-susurre

"Un momento que había dicho" ¡Tonto Ash!.. Me reprendí.

De inmediato me regañe mentalmente por lo dicho y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, sin mas me encamine a la casa y la recosté en la recamara de huéspedes después de todo no la podía dejar en el sofá.

Salí del lugar de regreso traje un trastecillo con agua, unas toallitas y benditas esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para curar sus heridas.

Al terminar le observe, esperaba que se recuperara.

Mi atención de nueva cuenta se planto en su cara, en sus facciones y como de la nada un sentimiento extraño me invadió, un sonrojo se hizo presente

-en verdad era hermosa-atine a decir seguido de reprimendas mentales por lo dicho después de todo ella era un pokemon, pero aun siéndolo era hermosa en su totalidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos tan extraños

Me levante del lugar para irme a mi habitación, pero antes de eso le di un ultimo vistazo. Al salir de la recamara rápidamente entre en la mía recostándome sin cambiarme si quiera, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Me sentía extraño sentía algo indescriptible y totalmente desconocido para mi.

Aquella Gardevoir había echo que sintiera algo dentro de mi algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Aun así no era desagradable lo que sentía, quería saber que era, esas dudas y una y mil preguntas inundaron mi mente esto me así sentir desesperado por que repuestas ninguna preguntas muchas, quería entender pero todo seria a su debido tiempo.

Me acomode mejor tratando de olvidarme de todo para luego tratar dormir un poco luego trataría de buscar respuestas a cada una de mis preguntas o eso esperaba.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Cap II Un ángel en mi casa

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Un ángel en mi casa.**_

Me sentía sobre una nube, bien quizás había dormido lo suficientemente bien, parpadee un par de veces y entonces comencé a sentir una leve molestia en el cuello, supuse que había dormido en una mala posición. Voltee a ver mi despertador que tenía en el buró de a lado.7:50 am… parpadeaban los números rojos.

Me levante torpemente y me estire un poco.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, "maldición el instituto". Corrí directo al baño, trastabillando en el camino. Tome una toalla de mi closet y me apresure.

Al terminar de cambiarme salí lo mas rápido que me permitió mi torpeza matutina, frene de repente frente aquella puerta debía entrar o esperarme hasta después de clases, para ver como se encontraba, aun que era mejor sesionarme que estuviera bien después de todo perder algunas clases no me mataría.

Mire por uno segundos el picaporte, algo nervioso, por que me sentía así, sacudí mi cabeza en un intentó fallido de olvidarme de todo y sin mas abrí la puerta para entrar.

Observe donde debía de encontrarse ella, mis ojos antes medio cerrados por el sueño que ni si quiera el baño logro espantarme, se abrieron totalmente al ver lo que tenia ante mi vista.

-¡Pero que diablos!-exclame.

Ya no era aquella gardevoir de finas facciones, lo que tenia ante mi era tan diferente era una bella joven que me veía con un semblante confuso.(Nota:la imagen de cómo debe verse gardevoir en su forma humana esta en mi perfil su link)

Me encamine al pie de la cama, y escrute cada parte de ella, desde sus delicadas curvas, sus bien torneadas piernas. Lucia un hermoso cabello sedoso de un maravilloso color esmeralda. Inclusive aunque fuera un color poco común, en ella era resplandeciente. Sus expresivos ojos de un impetuoso carmesí, me miraban con una pizca de duda. Ella era toda una muñequita de porcelana. Delicada y frágil.

Rodee la cama sin decir palabra alguna. Me senté a pocos centímetros de la desconocida, me tenían extasiado ese par de ojos que fácilmente se podrían hacer pasar por dos rubís.

Levante mi mano hasta rozar su precioso rostro. Tenia que comprobar si de verdad su piel era tan suave como se veía. Delinee cada centímetro de su rostro. Aparte su flequito verde.

Podría fácilmente opacar a un Ángel.

Se estremeció bajo mi toque, me reproche por mi osadía.

Aleje mi mano rápidamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo, además de que había parecido en aquella cama de la noche a la maña no la conocía para nada y yo me atrevía acércame así a ella.

Eso era demasiado temerario de mi parte.

Voltee a verla, sus mejillas mostraban un pequeño rubor que complementaba el mió.

Viéndola bien todo en ella me recordaba a la gardevoir que había curado el día anterior. Entonces fue cuando en mi mente se formo una idea muy bizarra y eso era muy poco probable, ¿pero quien era yo, para juzgar las leyes de la naturaleza?.

Tal vez aquel pokemon y la bella joven, sean una misma.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunte para sacarme de dudas.

Sus ojos mostraban confusión y miedo.

-puedes hablar por que si no…-fui interrumpido por ella

-Si… si puedo-susurro con vergüenza.

Su voz era una caricia para mi corazón

-Te parecerá extraño lo que te voy a preguntar-Dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello

Ella solo me vio aun mas confundida-¿tu eres la gardevoir que cure a noche?-pregunte

Solo agacho su vista clavándola en las cobijas, sus mejillas tenían un encantador rubor, aquello me pareció adorable.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Vaya eso jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, era tan extraño. Jamás había conocido un pokemon que pudiera transformarse en un humano.

Sus ojitos tenían un brillo de curiosidad, se veía nerviosa y ¿triste?

¿Y que se supone que yo debía de hacer?, tan solo era un adolescente.

Se levanto agarrándose del torso, al parecer era lo que mas le dolía, necesitaba reposo. Pero ya me imaginaba por que ignoraba ese dolor, había malinterpretado mi silencio.

Tenia que aclarar la situación.

Me levante sin pensarlo, rápidamente me acerqué a ella agarrándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera me volteo a ver confundida.

-No te puedes ir -pause un momento- necesitas reposo.

Tuvo diferentes reacciones desde la sorpresa, hasta la felicidad.

Después sonrió y se lanzo sobre mi, haciendo que cayéramos al piso, me abraso con fuerza, después de un momento se quito de encima mió para sentarse a un lado, yo la imite.

-Ya cuando te encuentres mejor podrás irte, si quieres- lo ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro que ella alcanzo a escuchar.

Me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta

- una cosa más-pare a medio camino, volteándola a ver-no puedes andar por ahí diciendo gardevoir-le observe, ella me vio algo raro.

-No… no me mal interpretes pero es mejor que te ponga un nombre.

Ella asintió ante mi propuesta

-veamos te vas a llamar ummh…-lo medite un momento- te llamaras Esmeralda –propuse.

Asintió alegremente

-Esmeralda me gusta-hablo finalmente.

Esa voz me volvía loco, era una melodía más suave que una canción de cuna.

"Talvez tenia un ángel en Casa" sonreí por mis pensamientos y después salí de aquella habitación.

Vi mi reloj de pulsera. 8:10 am… marcaba el reloj, ya habían empezado las clases. Suspire resignado, , estaba seguro que mis amigos vendrían a preguntarme porque no asistí, ya tendría que buscar una muy buena excusa para eso.

Me senté en un sofá de la sala, ella me imito sentándose a un lado de mi, me ponía tan nervioso pero era mas mi confusión, como era posible que un pokemon tomara forma humana y eso era lo único que se me había olvidado preguntarle bueno luego lo haría en el momento indicado

Cerré mis ojos para descansar un rato y enseguida sentí una leve presión en mi brazo y abrí bruscamente los ojos. Era ella que estaba sujetando mi brazo, sus ojos estaban angelicalmente cerrados.

"Era tan hermosa"

Sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormido no supe por cuanto tiempo.

Después de un rato el timbre sonó un par de veces en mi sueño, y sonó otras veces.

Perezosamente abrí mis ojos. Maldeciría a quien se le ocurrió despertarme.

Intente pararme, pero un peso sobre mi pecho me lo impidió. La damita de porcelana estaba recostada tiernamente en mi pecho, sus brazos me rodeaban. Seguramente me había sonrojado por esto.

Por mi me quedaría en esa posición toda la tarde pero el timbre seguía sonado.

Me empezaba hartar aquel timbre, resople frustrado.

-Esmeralda- susurre la moví un poco para despertarla. Ella dejo salir un poco audible "uhmm", pero no abría los ojos y tampoco se movió.

-Esmeralda, despierta dulce durmiente-murmure pegando mis labios a su oído.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojitos.

-Hola-musito con su suave voz. Mirando ella tiernamente bajo sus pestañas.

Ella se incorporo, bostezo y se estiro.

-Espera aquí un momento-le dije, ella asintió.

Me levante torpemente, y camine hacia la puerta. La abrí para encontrarme cara a cara con Brock y Misty.

-Hey hola-salude con voz somnolienta.

-¿Por qué nos as ido a clases-preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Yo…-lo pensé-me sentía un poco mal-me excuse.

Misty miro misteriosamente sobre mi hombro.

-Por que no nos dejas pasar-inquirió.

Ella me empujo y entro seguida de Brock. Examinaron como un par de espías mi casa, los perdí cuando entraron cada quien en una diferente habitación.

Segundos después escuche un grito ¡el grito de Esmeralda! .

Entre corriendo a la habitación donde ella estaba. Misty entro después de mi. Brock estaba casi encima de ella.

-Un ladrón-gritaba ella, que se encontraba encogida en su lugar.

-No soy un ladrón pero si quieres puedo robar tu corazón.

Estuve apunto de azotarlo, pero Misty se me adelanto.

-Ven acá pedazo de ladrón farsante, que no vez que la asustas.

Misty lo estrello contra la pared y luego volteo a verme con una mirada que pedía unas cuantas explicaciones.

Y ahora que debía decirle no tenía ni una sola explicación mi mente estaba en blanco como para pensar rápidamente en una.

Brock se acerco a nosotros sobandose su cabeza la cual avía dado de lleno en la pared.

-Ash ¿quien es aquella bella dama?-me pregunto.

-si ¿quien es ella? Ash-le secundo a Brock-no me digas que fue por ella que faltaste hoy a clases.

-Es una amiga-le respondí sin hacer caso a lo que misty había dicho.

-Ho picaron querías tener un rato a solas con ella verdad-exclamo Brock mientras me codeaba el brazo.

-No escier…-me interrumpió Brock.

-Un momento eso quiere decir que-pauso.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Que me as ganado, que as tenido novia antes que yo- finalizo, ya hincado en una esquina del cuarto totalmente desbastado por aquella conclusión ala cual el había llegado.

-¡No es cierto solo es una amiga!-trate de defenderme ante aquel argumento.

-Pero si te as sonrojado por ello-inquirió Misty que asta ahora había permanecido callada.

-Claro que no-me voltee para que no vieran, maldito sonrojo era tan inoportuno.

Se acerco a ella-¿Cómo te llamas-le pregunto.

Esmeralda me volteo haber como buscando en mi si es que debía o no responder, le asentí con la cabeza para que contestara aquella pregunta.

-Soy… esmeralda-exclamo con una voz casi inaudible.

-Mucho gusto soy Misty-se presento.

Brock se planto a mi lado.

-Ash estoces solo son amigos-me susurro al oído- que bien-termino sin dejarme responder.

-Pero que…-no continué el se avía acercado a esmeralda.

-Desde que la he conocido, ha vivido en mi corazón sin pagar alquiler así que permíteme que yo este contig…-Misty lo garro del cuello y lo azoto esta vez no contra la pared, fue mas bien contra el piso.

-que no entendiste cuando te azote por primera vez-le regaño, volteando a verme-tu nos debes mucha explicaciones Ash.

Trague saliva, debía inventar ya una, muy pero muy buena explicación para que se la creyeran pero ¿Qué?.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
